Athenian sector
Aetherian Sector Overview The Aetherian sector is name for the section of space that the 14 nations occupies. Once the whole of the Aetherian sector was occupied by the Ocilion Empire who created the jump-point system to enable super-luminary communication and incredible FTL travel. The Aetherian sector is the only fully explored section of space and based on voyages beyond the borders of it the amount of stars and livable planets in the Aetherian sector is far above the average amount in the rest of the galaxy. History Ocilion history Early years: The Ocilion empire was the first ever group to colonize and master the whole of the Aterian sector. Their empire rose to power and prominence far beyond any other species in the lush planets of the Aetherian sector. Though the Ocilion history was well documented and preserved their technological rise remains fuzzy. The few documents about their pre-space empire was that their god Ifirth brought them to prominence, they also credit Ifirth for their vast Psionic powers. The Ocilion empire reigned over the entire Aetherian sector and created what would later become the Jump-points for effectively create a cross system communication. The vast war: After a thousand years of ruling the entire sector the Ocilion came into contact with the Grimwar. Allot of history was lost as to the events that transpired following the first contact with the machine empire all that is known is that the Ocilion empire stole two major pieces of technology: The shield, a massive six armed megastructure spread out like wheels on a spoke and the crystal, station another six armed mega structure but closer in shape to a cylinder. Following this theft a long hundred year war started between the Ocilion empire and the Grimwar. The war was very devastating for the Ocilions but the Grimwar never seemed to take as much casualties as the Ocilion. When it looked as though the Ocilions were losing they sabotaged the shield breaking whatever the true function of the shield was as well as breaking it's space warping teleportation device. With this act of vindication the Grimwar ceased their conventional war and instead introduced a virus to sterilize the whole Ocilion population. Though there were some who were unaffected the Ocilion population dropped by 84% in a single generation. Those who survived thought they were immune and began to fix their prto-jump-points to transport ships between them as a way of keeping their vast empire from falling apart. After a brief period of new hope with the Grimwar gone and a transportation system to take sips from place to place in their vast empire it all came down when the virus adapted to their new genes. The twilight age: As the Ocilion population dwindled the abandoned their capital on the shield and headed for a planet in what would become the Ofilian territory. They there took a very fertile race that was comparable to their own. There they spent a long time trying to adapt their genes to the fledgling race of the Oflian species, but it was a race against time as the virus almost completely made them sterile. Eventually their experiments succeeded and they were able to mix breed with the Oflian creating the Ofilian race. However much of their technologies were lost and the new Ofilian race had to start almost a new and by the time that they were back to traveling and colonizing new planets they were far behind all the other species in the Aetherian sector. Post-Ocilion history The rise of Ocweus: Though the Ocilion empire hadn't truly fallen before the rise of the population and the eventual group from it, it's still considered post-Ocilion. Despite the fact that Ocweus, a mostly ocean planet orbiting a gas giant, was close to the capital of the Ocilion empire of the shield they were left alone by them. Though some think that Ocweus was an experiment to put multiple different species on the same world. Ocweus was home to the Humans, Acar and Elion species who all lived on the single continent also called Ocweus. Though these three groups war’ed for a long time a human leader was able to unite them all under a single banner after a long war between the Human, Elion and rebel Acar alliance and the Queens of Acar. With the new era of peace technology advanced quickly and soon the forged alliance was the first new race to touch the stars in thousands of years. They quickly found the jump-point in their system and then the Shield. The Star Control Federation: Following the first journey through the jump-point leading them to the shield they advanced quickly and were soon colonizing planets. However they colonized and expanded so quickly that they couldn't properly control all the new worlds they created. Soon the governing body from the former Ocweus government failed to properly control and police the new world resulting in a civil war between the inner and outer colonize which brought about the rise of the Star Control Federation; mostly called Control by those that once rebelled against it. Through sizeable military might they were able to win the civil war and secure order. But by then several other groups had achieved space flight and found the jump-points. Pre-Mass Alliance history: Following the major civil war of the Star Control Federation that held them back from continuing their expansion 6 major groups grew into the territory surrounding the Shield. The Star Control Federation, the Tribion Union, the Thental Empire, the Dovona Expans, the Monoga Consortium and the Talon Republic. These groups all came to control the areas surrounding that of the Star Control Federation who tried to keep possession over the Shield where the Tribion Union took control over the recently discovered Crystal Station. The groups had several small armed conflicts but an uneasy peace was held. Eventually they discovered more and more groups outside their territories that soon replaced their fear of the other nations in the same territory. Soon these nations decided to collaborate on a military and economic level that put them vastly ahead of all the other nations that were growing to control territories in the Aetherian sector. They officially formed the Mass Alliance in 346 DoS (Discovery of the Shield). Mass Alliance history: Following the formation of the Mass Alliance and the pooling of resources and power the MA found that they had dramatic leverage over the other nations that had formed. As such they were able to instill their standards across the Aetherian sector. Such as the standard day period (24 hour period, 30 days in a month, 12 months in a year), standard date starting at 346 DoS (Dating from the first discovery of the Shield (after the Ocilion)) and standard measurement system of the metric system. They also started using their military power and intelligence group of ONSI to help keep their higher position over the other nations. It was also found that most conflicts could be stopped before they even started because any side that allied with the Mass Alliance would have such a massive advantage that it would make a war almost one sided. The Mass Alliance used this to show their positive influence however most use this to show the MA's disconnect from other nations in Aetherian. Serpent War: Pre-Serpent war: In the year 677 following a brief civil war in the Independent Coalition of Planets (ICP) the Mass Alliance stationed a small group of forces in the Caradine system where they accidentally found a portal that was either left behind by the Ocilion Empire or the Grimwar. Accidentally activating it lead to another galaxy which the Territories of Sangrila sent a scout force into before encountering the Serpent empire. Following the first contact with the Serpent empire war was quickly declared. They made their first appearance in the Aetherian sector by destroying 70% of the fleet that came to investigate the portal and forcing them to retreat out of the ICP. This started the Serpentwar. Serpent war: The Serpent war was the most costly war in Aetherian history with an estimated 2.3 trillion casualties of both civilian and military even though it only lasted just 11 months. The Serpent Empire was much more technologically advanced and militarized than any of the Atherain nations. Using their advanced ships and tactics they crushed the early days of the war, smashing through the ICP's lose forces and then completely crushing the Territories of Sangrila with in a month. They had a brief non-aggression pact with the Ofilian Empire and moved ships through their territories; before it was discovered it was a ploy and the Ofilians joined the war against them. After 7 months of war the Serpent Empire it seemed that the Mass Alliance had reached a stalemate with them, before Serpent launched a major strike at the Mass Alliance capital of the Shield. They decimated the Mass Alliance forces were forced to retreat to the Crystal Station with the Judicature. This marked the first time the Shield had fallen to hostile attack since the Ocilions stole it from the Grimwar. This totally changed the face of the war as nations who were far enough away and letting the MA take the brunt of the war saw just how dangerous that Serpent was and they soon joined the war. After this the Mass Alliance changed their war tactics and was able to adapt more powerful shields from captured Serpent ships. The later 4 months of the war turned into a slow slog as all of Aetherian's nations united against Seprent. They had a large number advantage but were unable to get anywhere against Serpent for a majority of the war, with little territory changing hands Final days of the Serpent war: The last month of the Serpent war had several major events that changed the Aetherian sector in major ways. But most importantly was in November of 678 Serpent sent a strike force against the capital world of the Republic of Judecen, Judecen prime. This attack failed because of a lack of numbers on the Serpent side, however the Serpent command didn't care because they were building up for a large attack on the last stronghold of the Mass Alliance, the Crystal Station, and believed the strike would damage the Judecen forces enough to leave them out of commission. However a large fleet charged to re enforce the Judecen's. When Serpent launched their attack on the Crystal Station the forces gathered at Judecen prime launched a massive strike at the portal that Serpent had used to come into Aetherian. The Serpent attack of the Crystal Station eventually failed after a 7 hour battle and at the same time the combined force defeated the defense force Serpent had at the portal and destroyed it. This lead to the final battle of the Serpent war the second battle for the Shield. With the report that Serpent had been attempting to fix the teleportation system on the Shield the Aetherian forces rushed to retake the shield before a new tide of reinforcements arrived. With the speed they had to get to the Shield they had little time to scout and so the battle was one of the largest in recorded history. Thousands of ships on both sides clashed above the Shield. The leader of the Serpent invasion force had planned the battle as a trap, having already fixed the teleporter prior to the battle and intended to open it to overwhelm the Aetherian forces and leave the way clear for their conquest. However grand Admiral Harper of the Mass Alliance Grand Navy had launched a special force to hijack the teleportation device and use it to teleport a WMD from the Ocilian Empire into the heart of the Serpent Empire ending the threat of them ever returning. The second battle of the Shield ended in a victory for the Aetherian forces. Nations of Aetherian Extinct empire: Ocilion Empire: The Ocilion Empire was a vast empire that reigned over the galaxy from 1200 BDoS-500 BDoS. Their culture was segmented into science and warrior cultures. Their technology was highly advanced since they built the jump-points and the Judicature. However after a war with the Grimwar they went mostly extinct. Current Aetherian nations: Mass Alliance: Population estimated at: 260,110,000,000 The Mass Alliance is a combined empire of 6 former nations the Star Control Federation, the Tribion Union, the Thental Empire, the Dovona Expans, the Monoga Consortium and the Talon Republic. They formed a democratic empire that holds the strongest navy and one of the most powerful economy. Territories of Sangrila: The Territories of Sangrila is a lose connection of clans of the Sangrila species. They are highly religious and fanatical, they often war with their neighboring nations such as the ICP and the Republic of Judecen, but they are smart enough to not go to war with the Mass Alliance. However some clans do launch pirate raids into the Mass Alliance. The Sangrila are a large species at 2.6 meters tall, with an elongated head and a split jaw. ICP: Population estimated at 30,000,000,000 The ICP or Independent Coalition of Planets was a loose collection of independent planets that split from the Mass Alliance to form their own nation. Alone none of them would be able to resist the Mass Alliance, however their combined might was enough to make it difficult enough to not be worth the effort to take control of. The ICP was locked between the Mass Alliance, Territories of Sangrila, Republic of Judecen and the Ofilian Empire as such it often finds itself at odds with these powers. In order to keep its independence all planets are in the ICP are in a defense pact against any outside threat, however they are often caught in civil war after civil war. Republic of Judecen: Population estimated at: 91,390,000,000 The Republic of Judecen is a democratic nation with similarities to the Mass Alliance. They are more technologically driven then militarily driven but keep a large fleet of warships to insure they are not ever pushed around on the political stage. Federation of Cathlium: Population estimated at: 51,360,000,000 The Federation of Cathlium is one of the most peaceful nations in Aetherian . They are socialists and every industry is owned in some part by the government. They often seek to avoid or curb conflict with other nations because they lack a powerful enough navy to rival other nations, often seeking the aid of the Mass Alliance when conflict arises against them. The Cathlium are a water dwelling race and look much like mermaids from legends, though they more resemble killerwhales. Cantium: Cantium is less a singular nation and more of a collection of a single species that all follow a similar set of laws. The Cantium species was a very aggressive race until their first contact with the Mass Alliance in 432 DoS, once they came face to face with the superior fire power of the Mass Alliance Grand Navy it was clear they wouldn’t survive a war. So a new ideology of peace was created, this faced massive cultural backlash as the Cantium saw it as dishonorable to their code. This sparked several civil wars until the fragmented Cantium race began creating a new code of conduct that allowed for peace but also made sure they wouldn’t give up their strength. The Cantium looks human in many ways, however their skin has hard scales near the hands and feet, horns, a tail and wings extending off their arms. Some call them the dragon race because of their appearance and natural aggression. Ofilian: Population estimated at: 12,000,000,000 The Ofilian nation is the remanence of the Ocilion Empire. They followed a makeshift government set up in the emergency of their sterilization with the head science director as the leader of their government. Their former prominence as the Ocilion Empire has made them stuck up and xenophobic towards the younger nations of Aetherian . They are a very powerful Psionic species, but not as powerful as the Ocilions once were. Grand Duchy of Julithar: Population estimated at: 154,660,000,000 The Grand Duchy of Julithar is a Constitutional Monarchy that follows the Grand Duchess, leaders have to be exclusively female. They follow a written constitution that binds the Duchess to following an agreed upon rule of law. The Grand Duchy is among the most militarily powerful nations in Aetherian , one of the few that could rival the Mass Alliance in a war. The Julithar are bipedal people who have long limbs, blue skin, dark eyes, four spikes off the sides of their heads that are their ears and a turquoise hair. Mitura: The Mitura is the youngest race on the Aetherian stage, having only reached ftl and colonization of other worlds in the year 598 DoS. With only one jump-point in their nation they control the smallest territory in Aetherian. Even with this disadvantage the Mitura have managed to thrive thanks to their trade foundation. The Mitura are capitalists and as such their major influence on the greater Aetherian sector is how much business and trade they conduct. This has given them a moderate amount of influence on galactic politics, enough to make their voice heard, but not always listened to. The Mitura are shorter than the average human, stocky, with a beak and feathers. Tendathua Union: The Tendathua are as well defined by themselves as well as their history with the Ocantiunm Dominion. Long ago they were one nation, however after a costly civil war in 187DoS that lasted 59 years the two groups split into the Tendathua Union, a democratic republic that upholds the rights of private citizens and the Ocantiunm Dominion, lead by Jaalgar Ocantiunm, they are an authoritarian government that believes in the order of law. Despite the difference in government the civil war was actually over AI rights with Ocantiunm in favor and the groups of Tendathua against. The civil war split the nation in two and a demilitarized zone was established between the two nations with jump-points being moved to break direct connections between the two nations. The Tendathua Union is a well respected member of many trade groups and treaties among the Atherian sector. They are thin and have an elongated head with large black eyes, they stand slightly below average height. Atherm Consolet: Kingodm of Nodith: Ocantiunm Dominion: Shulithe Empire: Non-Aetherian nations: Serpent Empire The Serpent Empire is a slave based hierarchy where the older more powerful species of it rule over the newer and unproven ones. It spans it's own galaxy and is built for aggressive expansion at all costs. Tech and travel FTL travel FTL is made available because of Jump-points as well as a "Alcubierre" style drive known as the Advanced Transit Drive (ATD for short). There is also element known as Niven which is powerful enough to teleport large objects with proper use as well as numerous other factors that have not been fully explored. Space travel Most space travel is done at ftl speeds, due to the sheer size of space. But for the most part transit is done mostly through military and shipping, which make up 70% of all space transit, civilian sector and miscellaneous making up the other 30%. Automated ships are used for shipping goods across space from one system to another. Military ships make up the other half of the major ship, though automated military ships were banned in the Aethenian sector. Making sub-light travels requires the use of powerful ion engines to propel their ships, liquid fuel engines are available but less used because of their large fuel tanks. Communication Faster then light communication is viable thanks to the use of jump-points and additional com buoys set up strategically to increase communication range. Weaponry Those in the Aetherian sector make use of three major weapon types Kinetic: kinetic weapons are split between gas propelled weapons and magnetic based weapons. Gas based weapons use a case of explosives to propel a solid object forward well magnetic's move a object along a linear path. Most ships in Aetherian make use of large magnetic coil weapons mounted in the spine of the ship. Missiles: Well the name missile and torpedo are used almost interchangeably in Aetherian neither term is wrong. Missiles are categorized by the hammer scale for none-nuclear missiles and a specific scale for nuclear ordinance. None-nuclear missiles scale: * Ball pin hammer: The weakest missiles in the scale, often use to intercept larger missiles or to remove small obstacles out of the way * Claw hammer: These are the most common form of missile, used to harass light ships like frigates or corvettes these are also able to destroy fighter craft in a single hit. * Jack hammer: These are normally used to hit large ships, anything from a cruiser up, they leave a significant impact against what ever target they hit, however are unwieldy against smaller targets like fighter craft * Sludge hammer: Sludge hammers are typically anti-capital ships, however with shields that has stopped being true and gave way to the next class of missile * War hammer: War hammers are massive missiles that can only be launched from capital ships or ships large enough to mount them in their missile pods. Nuclear missiles scale: * Javelin: Are tactical nuclear weapons classifying any nuclear weapon between 1-10 kilotons * Havoc: Are mach more powerful weapons and categorize any nuclear weapon between 10 kilotons and 100 megatons * Eclipse: Are the highest grade of nuclear weapon and rarely equipped on any ships, being any nuclear weapon above 100 megatons Lasers: Laser weapons use beams of high intensity light to damage a target. The CF (Certified Frequency) system is used to indicate frequency of light pulse every tenth of a second (I.e CF7 fires seven pulses of light every tength of a second). Shielding Aetherian use of low tech forms of shielding technology. The shield system make use of magnetically charged ions to create a thin wall around the ship, this shield can withstand minor impacts but falter after multiple impacts or higher level impacts. These shields are only able to be maintained through magnetic systems placed under the plates of armor, if these magnets are damaged the shield would be unable to function in that region around the ship. Due to the large power requirement to run all these magnetic systems the shields are normally left off until a combat scenario is encountered. Power systems Aetherian makes use of two different forms of power supplies in all their military and civilian craft: nuclear fusion and perpetual-motion-cores. Nuclear fusion: Nuclear fusion is a very powerful power source of energy that can give ships a large amount of power but requires use of a large amount of Hydrogen. Perpetual-motion-cores(PM cores for short) Well not true perpetual motion they are able to power themselves with a loop back system of power, making them as close to perpetual motion as it could be for the Mass Alliance. They cannot produce as much power as a nuclear fusion core but they make up for this in other ways. To increase power just increase the amount of power going back to the core. However there are still dangers to using the PM cores, at higher speeds they become difficult to stop. In the event of a core going critical they must either dump the coolant on the core or eject core into space to avoid it damaging additional systems. Since PM cores do not require fuel they are used for all sub systems and none power intensive tasks. Space Craft Space craft falls into several groups in Aetherian and these groups also are used to categorize Serpent ships as well. Since single occupancy craft are not as prevalent to most forms of space combat the will not be addressed in this, neither will cargo vessels since they are often telescopic and can extend to fit more cargo. Class typing: Light ships: Light ships are categorized as being small ships normally between 50 meters to 300 meters. * Frigates/Corvettes: These are small ships normally used as escorts for larger vessels and almost always travel in groups. In Aetherian these ships are put together as one ship type due to both normally playing a similar role and a similar size. * Destroyers: Destroyers are ships of small to mid size with a large amount of heavy weapons. Normally the class of destroyer is used when the ship has more powerful weapons then it can feasibly defend against, however with the overwhelming use of spinal mounted coil guns in Aetherian this classification became redundant as most ships would be able to destroy a ship of the same size with a single hit. Instead it refers to a ship's secondary weapons being mostly anti-capital weapons as appose to more all around weapons. * Cruiser: Cruisers are ships that are able to operate independently as well as part of a group.These ships often have good all around weapons, anti-capital weapons and are generally grouped towards the larger size of none capital ships. The exception to this would be the Valiant class cruiser which is very small, of course this ship is also designed to be able to operate in any role that it needs to play so it qualifies as a cruiser with it's ability to operate independently or as part of a group. Heavy ships: Heavy ships are none-capital ships over 300 meters. * Heavy Cruiser: Much like the cruiser class the heavy cruisers well able to operate independently or as part of a group are rarely seen flying solo. These ships are to big or expensive to send off on a mission without at least a minor escort group. * Battle Cruiser: Similar to the Heavy Cruiser these are large cruisers, the difference being that a Battle Cruiser could also be considered a large Destroyer or a small Battle ship. Battle Cruisers are easily ships that have the weapons of a battleship with the armor of a cruiser but are more often described as cheap Battle Ships, which during times of peace makes the Battle Cruiser a redundant line. Capital ships: Capital ships are ships that are over 600 meters and fill at least two of the guides of Capital ships: 1. A capital ship are the leads of a fleet or a flag ship of a fleet 2. A capital ships only threat are other capital ships 3. If a capital ship is lost the battle is lost 4. A capital ship will have the best guns in the fleet * Battleships: Battle Ships are considerably just massive Destroyers, they are large and armed with massive weapons. The only distinction between a Battleship and a Destroyer is that it fits into the capital ship guide lines. * Dreadnoughts: Dreadnoughts and Battleships are very similar ship types, both being big ships with lots of guns and stronger armor. In fact there is very little to distinguish the two types, in fact the only real thing that seems to separate the two classes is the power of the main coil gun; dreadnoughts boasting a much more powerful coil gun then Battleships, either using larger munitions or a longer tube for increased speeds. * Carriers/Assault Carriers: Carriers are massive ships that carry troops, supplies, fighters, bombers, shuttles and other necessities required for planetary invasions. There is also the sub variant of the carrier the Assault Carrier which could be called a carrier with more guns, though there is no standing definition of the difference between Carriers and Assault Carriers. Titans: Titans are ships that exceed 5 kilometers in length, these ships are exceedingly rear considering the time required to build one and their uselessness rises exponent after making a ship larger then 5 kilometers. One admiral even describing any ship bigger then 2 kilometers as "To big to turn and to slow to react to threats". * Super Carriers: Super carriers are like carriers but bigger, often times so big that they are closer to mobile cities then an actual ship. * Fleet Carrier: Well only one actual example of a Fleet Carrier exists, the Judicature, they are massive ships that can hold an entire fleet inside them. Considerably more of a battle station with engines then an actual ship.